Nuclear medicine is a unique specialty wherein radiation emission is used to acquire images that show the function and physiology of organs, bones or tissues of the body. The technique of acquiring nuclear medicine images entails first introducing radiopharmaceuticals into the body—either by injection or ingestion. These radiopharmaceuticals are attracted to specific organs, bones, or tissues of interest. Upon arriving at their specified area of interest, the radiopharmaceuticals produce gamma photon emissions, which emanate from the body and then are captured by a scintillation crystal. The interaction of the gamma photons with the scintillation crystal produces flashes of light, which are referred to as “events.” Events are detected by an array of photo detectors (such as photomultiplier tubes), and their spatial locations or positions are then calculated and stored. In this way, an image of the organ or tissue under study is created from detection of the distribution of the radioisotopes in the body.
One particular nuclear medicine imaging technique is known as positron emission tomography, or PET. PET is used to produce images for diagnosing the biochemistry or physiology of a specific organ, tumor or other metabolically active site. The measurement of tissue concentration using a positron emitting radionuclide is based on coincidence detection of the two gamma photons arising from a positron annihilation. When a positron is annihilated by an electron, two 511 keV gamma photons are simultaneously produced and travel in approximately opposite directions. Gamma photons produced by an annihilation event can be detected by a pair of oppositely disposed radiation detectors capable of producing a signal in response to the interaction of the gamma photons with a scintillation crystal. Annihilation events are typically identified by a time coincidence between the detection of the two 511 keV gamma photons in the two oppositely disposed detectors; i.e., the gamma photon emissions are detected virtually simultaneously by each detector. When two oppositely disposed gamma photons each strike an oppositely disposed detector to produce a time coincidence event, they also identify a line-of-response (LOR) along which the annihilation event has occurred. An example of a PET method and apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,847, assigned to Siemens Medical Solutions USA, Inc., which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Timing information is one factor in the quality of coincidence imaging such as positron emission tomography (PET). Analog constant fraction discriminators (CFD) are used traditionally to determine timing pickoff for PET scanners. In order to achieve good image quality, time-of-flight PET requires 500 ps or less time resolution.